Tanktop Black Hole
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 213.3 cm (7'0") |weight = 121 kg (266 lbs.) |occupation = Hero |level = B-Class |rank = 81 |affiliation = Hero Association Tank Topper Army |family = Tank Topper Army Tanktop Tiger (Younger Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 22 |manga = Chapter 22 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Atsushi Imaruoka |english = Joshua Tomar}}Tanktop Black Hole (タンクトップブラックホール, Tankutoppu Burakku Hōru) is the B-Class Rank 81 professional hero for the Hero Association and the older brother of Tanktop Tiger. Appearance Tanktop Black Hole is a large, well built man with short black hair. He wears a very simple costume of pants and a black tank top. Personality Tanktop Black Hole has a rather confident and stubborn personality. This is exhibited when he refuses to believe a C-Class hero could ever be capable of destroying a meteor. He is also a rather charismatic person, shown by his ability to bend a crowd to his will. In addition, he is rather intelligent and manipulative, quickly bending the mentality of a crowd to attack Saitama after the damage caused by a meteor to Z-City. Plot Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc After the destruction of the Meteor at the hands of Saitama, many people are left angry at Saitama due to the destruction of Z-City from the scattered meteor debris. Saitama is taking a walk around the ruins of Z-City when Tanktop Tiger jumps out and declares Saitama a liar and a cheater. Tanktop Tiger then calls out his brother. Tanktop Black Hole jumps out and begins to accost Saitama. Tanktop Tiger steps forward to attack Saitama, but Black Hole stops him, saying he has devised the most cruel way of punishing Saitama. Black Hole takes a deep breath and starts yelling about how Saitama is the perpetrator of the destruction of Z-City, and how because of Saitama people are homeless and businesses have been destroyed. As he is yelling, inhabitants of the city start to be drawn towards the commotion and start going along with Black Holes words. Black Hole uses this to his advantage and states that Saitama needs to quit being a hero, which further incites the citizens on his side, and causes them to dislike Saitama even more. At this point, using the negative atmosphere from the crowd to his advantage, Black Hole challenges Saitama to a duel. Tanktop Tiger jumps forward to attack Saitama, but is knocked away instantly. This enrages Black Hole, who then jumps forward and attempts to grab Saitama, but Saitama catches his hand and squeezes, causing Black Hole to give up. Black Hole then falls to his knees, saying that he gives up and that he's sorry for lying, and starts pleading for Saitama to let go. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Tanktop Black Hole, along with the Tank Topper Army, find Garou to take revenge for him beating up Tank-top Vegetarian. After Tanktop Master engaged in a fight with Garou and lost, he assists his brothers and Mumen Rider in the fight against Garou , but they are all easily defeated. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Lost Cat Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole are guarding a restricted area cordoned off by the Hero Association. He wonders why they're doing such a task when they're supposed to be heroes. He gets startled as Saitama shows up with a little girl, and both Tanktoppers demand to know what he's doing there, as only designated heroes selected by the officer in charge are allowed into the isolated zone that they're guarding. To his surprise, Saitama nonchalantly states that he's one of them. Despite the circumstances, he and Black Hole allow him to go in, knowing the consequences if they try to stop him. Abilities and Powers Being a B-Class hero, it can be assumed that Tanktop Black Hole is a skilled combatant, though it should be noted he is one of the lowest ranked heroes in B-Class. He is also able to work a crowd well, knowing what to say to turn a crowd his side. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Black Hole is a rather strong individual, boasting a grip strength of 200 kilos. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like the rest of the Tank Topper Army, Tanktop Black Hole seemingly prefers unarmed close quarters combat. He mostly makes use of his great grip strength. Hero Rating Tanktop Black Hole's rating determined by the Hero Association. Major Battles * Saitama vs. Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole * Garou vs. Mumen Rider, Tank Topper Army and Charanko References Navigation fr:Blackhole Marcel Category:Characters Category:Human Category:B-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Tanktop Army Category:Heroes